


Hold Me Down

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Frustration, Light BDSM, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get in the fucking car.” My voice is a lethal growl. Grey eyes bore into me, but Jeanine does as she's told. We climb into the car and I slam the door shut behind me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

“Get in the fucking car.” My voice is a lethal growl. Grey eyes bore into me, but Jeanine does as she's told. We climb into the car and I slam the door shut behind me.

  
“I-” She starts, disturbing the silence.

  
I throw my hand up, “Don't.” I set my jaw and start the engine, tearing out of the parking lot, leaving Erudite in the rear-view.

  
“Tris,” She starts when we arrive at our house. I pay her no attention, leaving her in the car and going inside. My fingers wind around the bottle of bourbon and I pour myself a generous glass. I down the first glass all at once and I pour myself another.

  
“Tris?” Jeanine calls from behind me. My eyes screw closed tightly. Even when I’m angry, her voice shakes me to the core, just as it always has.

  
“Can we talk about this?” She questions, the anxiety clear in her voice.

  
“I don't know Jeanine.” I spin on my heels with a snarl. “Can we? You seem to prefer to make decisions for the both of us on your own. Why should this time be any different?”  
Her face pulls into a pained grimace. I took it too far, but I don't give a damn. “What could you possibly have to say?” I demand.

  
I watch her eyes burn then start to shine. I know she's swallowing her words, she’s biting her cheek, waiting for me to let it all out.

 

 

_She's always had more patience than me._

 

 

I down the rest of the bourbon in my glass and slam it back down. “What gives you the right to make choices for me?” I seethe. She looks away, down at her shoes, and it feels like the Pacific Ocean has been crammed into the five feet between is.

 

 

_I hate being mad at you. I hate fighting with you._

 

 

“You can't do that to me Jeanine!” I lurch forward. She doesn't look up. I watch her shoulders rise then slump in defeat. I close my eyes and rub small circles on my temples, my head throbbing. I'm so tired. The anger slowly abandons my veins and I open my eyes to find the woman in front of me silently crying. “Jeanine,” my voice cracks and I swallow the lump in my throat. She turns away from me and I drown in regret. “Hey,” I reach out, closing the space between us. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. “I'm sorry.” My eyes fall closed and I bury my nose into the soft fabric of her dress inhaling deeply. I wrap my arms even more tightly around her and the tension starts to leave my shoulders.

 

 

_I know you had good intentions._

 

 

“I'm sorry.” She whispers, her hands coming up to cover mine. “I know I need to talk to you about things first.”

  
I give her midsection a tight squeeze. “It's okay, I know you're trying… I just need to know that my opinion matters. I know,” I swallow hard, “You’re a faction leader. You have lots of responsibilities and hundreds of people pulling you in a million different directions.” I press my body further into her, and feel her breath hitch under my palm. “But I need to know that I'm not just one of them. I need to know that I'm not someone you delegate stuff to. I'm your partner. We,” I lace our fingers together, “Are a team.”

  
Jeanine takes a deep breath and relaxes back into me. I turn my head to the side and run my nose along the column of her neck. She tilts her head to the side and I already know she is becoming aroused. I leave a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her hairline and take a deep breath. She squeezes my hands and turns in my arms. My eyes go wide at the silver in her eyes. A smile tugs at corner of her mouth and I pull her close. 

“You,” she says, cupping my face in her hands before I can kiss her, “Are my best friend. And the single most important part of my life. I'm sorry. I promise I will get better. Please be patient Tris. Old habits are hard to break.”

  
I nod my head and grin at the sincerity in her voice, “I know.” She gives me a lopsided smile and I lean in, giving her a kiss. Her hands are cool against my cheeks and I get lost in the soft texture of her lips. A strong, slow pulse builds between my legs, and I press my tongue against Jeanine's. Her hands fall from my face and rest on my chest. I want you… always.

 

 

_No one is capable of touching me the way she does. No one else can reach inside and hold my soul in their hands. No one has known me inside out, the way she does. Every fatal flaw - exposed to the flood of her love._

 

 

Grey eyes open and I watch them darken as a storm brews inside. My chest tightens. She moves through me, shifting through the contents of my soul with her eyes. A tsunami of emotion pummels through me when she finds the pain I'd been trying so hard to hide. The corner of painted lips crooks upward, when tears sting my eyes. She’s found the treasure, the things I've kept hidden deep inside. She tilts her head to the side and I feel her eyes wander over the rest of me. The muscles in my lower back tighten under her gaze. The curve of smooth ivory skin invites me in. She teases me as she takes a step back, pulling me with her.

My back meets white sheets and I lift my head to see Jeanine. Navy clings to the curves of her body and a shot of arousal courses through me when I imagine what it's hiding from view. My skin prickles into goose flesh and my stomach flips in nervous anticipation. She climbs on top of me, hovering over me. Her breath is hot against my skin when she kisses me. It's slow, smooth, her tongue tracing my lips. Slender fingers travel down the column of my neck to the dip of my collar bone where black birds fly free. I meet her hungry gaze as her hand continues its exploration of my body. She traces an invisible line over my shirt, between my collar bones, the valley of my breasts, the juncture of my rib cage, finally coming to rest on my belt.

Darkening grey eyes lock onto mine as skilled fingers undo the buckle and pull the leather free. An eyebrow arches and I know it's a silent promise - it will be used later.

She sets the belt to the side and her fingers wrap around the zipper of my shirt. A deep growl erupts when she realizes I'm not wearing a bra. A grin tugs at the corner of my lips and I am rewarded with her lips against the exposed skin of my neck. When the zipper is free she straddles me and pulls me up to meet her. She kisses me and pushes the shirt off my shoulders, her hands roaming over tanned skin and pert nipples.

My hands travel up her sides until they reach the zipper at the base of her neck. I unzip her dress as far down as possible before my hands find their way inside. Her skin is warm and smooth under my callused hands. My hands travel up her back to unclasp her bra. I'm thanked with a low hum into my mouth. After a moment, she pulls away, sliding back to stand at the edge of the bed. She steps out of her heels and unzips her dress the rest of the way. Her eyes study me. I know she can see the flush in my cheeks, but I continue looking anyway. She slides the dress off all at once, her bra falling to the floor with it. The only fabric left on her skin - a black lace thong.

I swallow hard and kick my shoes to the floor, unable to get dressed fast enough. My pants meet my shoes and Jeanine tells me to move. I follow her gaze to the headboard and another wave of arousal washes through me. I do as I am told and she joins me after a moment. I reach for her body, but she takes my wrists and pins them above my head on the bed.

“Don't move.” The instructions are simple, but it's hard to obey. Hard when she is on top of me like this. I hear a familiar jingle and a groan catches in my throat.

“Okay?” Jeanine asks holding the leather belt above me. I nod my head and let her tie my hands to the headboard while my eyes appreciate the view of her almost nude body.

She kisses me again and lowers her body onto mine. Her hands wander over my skin and I tug uselessly against the new restraint. Breathless, Jeanine breaks our kiss and looks down at me. A sly grin breaks across her lips and her eyes - once grey - are now blue, darkened with lust. A jolt of arousal twinges between my legs and I buck my hips up against her. She chuckles deeply and places a chaste kiss to my lips. Her hands trail down my chest, pausing at the swell of my breasts. She palms them both, squeezing them, massaging them gently. Her fingers circle and pull at my nipples causing my chest to left from the bed and a whimper to escape from between my lips. Finally, red lips meet my chest and she wraps them around an erect nipple.

  
“Ah!” I press my chest further up, wishing I could wrap my fingers in her hair and hold her there. She releases my nipple with a pop and runs it between her teeth causing my legs to shudder. Her hand covers my breast again, and she repeats the process on the other side. Licking, sucking, nibbling, until I am writhing and moaning beneath her.

  
“Please.” I whine, lifting my head and looking down at her. She grins up at me and my head falls back to the pillow when I feel her lips move further down my body. She covers my stomach with kisses and after what seems like an hour, she reaches the source of my need. I feel her lips kiss along the waistband of my boy-shorts and I buck my hips up against her.

She chuckles throatily. “Someone's impatient today.” I groan and toss from side to side, silently cursing the cool leather around my wrists. I hear the sheets shift and then feel soft lips against the inside of my thigh.

“Ohhh,” I shudder at the feeling of her hot breath on my skin. Goosebumps rise and I spread my legs for her instinctively.

 

_I need you._

 

Her kisses come closer and closer to the apex of my thighs, and I swear I could explode.

“Take ‘em off,” I rush when she places a kiss to the black boy-shorts keeping her from the sensitive skin underneath. This time she doesn't chuckle, only hooks her fingers into the material and yanks them off my body.  
The rush of cold air causes my legs to twitch and I ache for her warm lips again. Her hands run up my legs and my heart races inside my chest. I feel her settle between my legs and lift my knees over her shoulders.

“What do you want me to do?” Her voice is raspy, barely there.

“Fuck me.” I can hardly breathe.

She hums and I envision her licking her lips. Her hot tongue meets my center and I grip the leather tightly. She licks me all the way up and down, her tongue wet and hot against my pussy. Her fingernails dig into my thighs as she holds me firmly in place. She probes her tongue in and out, all over me until I am completely soaked. My clit is rock hard and she sucks on it vigorously. I scream of ecstasy erupts from me and my thighs tighten holding her in place.

“You're so wet for me,” she says pulling back.

“Oh yes. Please Jeanine.” I nearly cry at the loss of contact. I look up at her through watery eyes. She crawls up my body and runs two fingers up and down between my nether lips. She hovers over me and I disappear in the darkness of her eyes, giving her complete control. My body trembles under her touch and just when I think I'm going to lose it, she pushes two fingers into me and kisses me hard. Salty tears fall from my eyes and I scream into her mouth. My pussy clenches around her fingers pulling her in deeper.

“Ohhhh!” I moan when she is fully inside of me.

Jeanine breaks our kiss and rests our foreheads together. She holds me there for a moment - letting my muscles adjust as I breathe her in. Slowly, my eyes flutter open and look up to see her. Blonde hair is mussed, her cheeks flushed, her lips soaked with my essence, and her eyes dark with arousal. Gently, I buck my hips, letting her know I'm ready. She leans down and kisses me again, slowly, letting me taste myself on her lips. Her fingers retract ever so slowly and circle over my swollen hard clit. Then she slides down and her fingers circle the rim of my throbbing pussy. My eyes fall closed and a guttural moan catches in my throat.

  
She slams her fingers into me and the air leaves my lungs. She pulls out and does it again and again. I squirm in pleasure and open my legs even wider. Her name is the only thing I can say as she continues fucking me hard - fast.

“Jeanine. Jeanine. Jeanine.” I say her name each time she fills me. She kisses me fiercely and again I can't breathe. Everything is Jeanine. She keeps up the punishing pace, never slowing down, racing me toward climax.

“Come for me,” she growls in my ear.

I nod my head vehemently and cry out when she adds a third finger stretching me even more. “Ahhhh! Fuck Jeanine!” My voice breaks as my head lifts from the sheets.  
She hovers over me, our breasts bumping as she continues fucking me. I revel in the moment and force my eyes to stay open. “I love you." She smiles above me and it shakes me to the core. Jeanine crooks her fingers and pushes into me harder, stroking the sweet spot inside.

“OH!” My back snap tight and my legs wrap around her ass, pulling her in tighter. Her fingers rake over the sweet spot inside me again and again. She presses her thumb against my clit and that's it.

My pussy clenches around her fingers as she continues pumping in and out of me, my orgasm crashing through me with each thrust. My muscles clench and my vision blurs in and out of focus.

I swallow hard and finally take in a gasping breath. I open my eyes and tears fill them instantly. There she is. "I love you," I pant out again.

Jeanine kisses me passionately and tugs at my lower lip with her teeth. She helps me ride out the waves of pleasure that are still washing through me. "I love you more."

“Babe,” I whisper, when I have nearly caught my breath.

"Jeanine." I make a show of tugging against the belt above my head. She grins and climbs up my body. She reaches up and unties the belt placing her delicious breasts right in my face.

The second my hands are free I lean up wrapping my lips around one of her nipples. Heat fills me again and pulses through my with a carnal need. 

"Tris." Jeanine breathes above me. I massage her other breast with my newly free hand and roll her nipple between my fingers while I continue sucking on the other one.

"Tris wait." She pants out and leans back, pushing herself up on both arms. 

 

“I promise I'll be better.” She says, her eyes genuine and sincere.

“I know.” I let my hands wander up and down her arms. Her face tenses with determination and worry. I push myself up so she is sitting in my lap.

I look up at her, our faces only inches apart and a smile spreads over my lips. "I know."

We kiss again and this time, it's more than familiar - it's home. 

 

_I feel like myself, strong and weak at the once - allowed, at least for a little while, to be both. This is where I am meant to be._ _Here, with her, I am home._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
